Bro Night
by KiwiKow
Summary: Puckleberry Finn bromance. Faberry relationship. A collection of short stories revolving around Puck, Finn, and Rachel's Friday night exploits lovingly titled "bro night" . The only rule? No girlfriends allowed. Chapter One: The Time That Rachel Discovered Pokemon.


"Hudson!"

Finn jumps about a foot in the air, because Quinn Fabray's voice was about the last thing he was expecting to hear when he was settled into the plush sofa in his basement. He just wants to enjoy his Saturday for once - is that so much to ask?

Apparently it is, from the way Quinn is glaring at him. He takes a swig of Mountain Dew and decides to try and play it cool before turning his head to look at his ex. "Hi, Quinn. What's up? And, um…how did you get in here?"

"Kurt let me in. Apparently he's the only one of use around here anyway, since he's the one that told me about this situation in the first place."

_Situation?_ Finn has no idea what she was talking about. Puck must, however, because he chuckles softly under his breath at that.

Unfortunately, it isn't quiet enough. Quinn's head immediately turns to glare at him. "Think it's funny, do you, Puckerman? That I haven't seen or even heard from my girlfriend in over twenty-four hours?" He cowers under her intense gaze. Meanwhile, understanding begins to dawn on Finn.

"I don't even want to begin thinking about what you two could possibly be doing with her. Now, _where is she_?" Wordlessly, Puck and Finn point towards a dark corner that Quinn had missed in her first survey of the room. In it sits a small figure, hunched over something that glows dimly in its hands.

Finn gulps. He's not entirely sure that Quinn will like what she finds. He desperately wants to go back to his game of Mario Kart and finish kicking Puck's ass, but he knows from experience that letting down his guard now is one of the worst possible ideas around Angry Quinn. If either of them shows sign of weakness, she'll devour them alive. So instead, the two boys remain silent and pay attention to what's going down in the corner.

Quinn has approached the figure and put a gentle hand on its shoulder. "Rachel?" she asks hesitantly. The only acknowledgement Rachel makes that Quinn is there is a small nod. This isn't enough to lessen Quinn's worries. She presses on. "Whatcha doin'?"

Rachel finally looks away from her Gameboy to look up at Quinn. Her eyes seem a bit empty and there are bags under them, but there's a wide grin on her face. "Quinn," she starts to say, but her voice cracks from disuse, so she starts again. "Quinn, do you remember that tv show that Noah and Finn showed me last Friday on Bro Night?" Quinn nods hesitantly, which makes Rachel's grin widen even more. "Well, there's a _game_based on that. You run around as this little character - see, that's him - except he's actually _me_, because you can name him, and you get to fight people and get badges and at first I was entirely against this whole thing because you're fighting with animals but then I realized that it's just promoting bonds of friendship and trust."

Finn nods. That pretty much sums up Pokemon.

"And there are 150 of them, Quinn. One hundred and _fifty_! And I have to catch them all."

When Quinn responds, her voice is strained. Finn can swear that he's heard her voice do this before, and he can't quite place it but it sounds dangerous. "Rachel…sweetie, I don't think you actually have to catch all 150 of them."

"Oh, I assure you that I do. Why else would they say 'gotta catch 'em all'?"

"Actually, Rachel, you can't catch all 150 in one game," Puck supplies. "You're playing Red right now. Blue has some that Red doesn't have, and vice versa."

Rachel looks absolutely horrified. "This must be why I've been scouring route 23 for half an hour but have yet to run into a Sandshrew."

Finn decides that if Puck is helping, he can help too. "Yeah! Also, there are more than just 150 Pokemon now. I think it's….um, 649."

Rachel's face rises in pure delight while Quinn's drops in horror.

"Oh good! This will give me something else to do once I finish this game." At this, she looked up at Quinn. "By the way, Quinn, do you know what day it is?"

Quinn turns back to Finn and Puck on the couch, and boy, if looks could kill, they'd already be six feet underground. "If you'll be excusing us —" she grabs Rachel's hand and tugs her to her feet, "—we'll be leaving now." Quinn looks at Rachel for confirmation, only to find that Rachel has turned her attention back to the purple Gameboy in her hands.

"You go on ahead, babe. I'm just about to go up against—no way! The leader of Team Rocket is the leader of the _Virdian City Gym_? No way, no way, no way!"

Quinn grunts in frustration before stomping out of the room. "This isn't over," she hisses at them before slamming the door to the basement. Finn finds himself fearing for his life.


End file.
